1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to firefighting equipment and, particularly, to an emergency exit indicating device and a firefighting system having the emergency exit indicating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Emergency exit signs are widely used in modern buildings for guiding purposes. Since visibility may be reduced in a fire due to smoke and/or failure of electric lighting, current emergency exit signs are typically capable of self-lighting, and thereby provide more reliable visibility. However, such self-lighting may still not be adequate enough to provide sufficient visibility in high density smoke conditions.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an emergency exit indicating device, and a firefighting system having the device, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.